charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Glen Belland
Glen Belland is a mortal man who has known Paige Matthews since kindergarten. They had an on and off relationship throughout their teenage years which resulted in the relationship turning sexual. In 2002 he found out about the existence of magic, which ultimately nearly got him killed. He is currently married to Jessica, a woman whom he met on one of his travels in Switzerland. Although he wasn't seen after that for the next three years, he attended Paige's funeral after she and her sisters faked their deaths. History Early life As noted by Paige, she and Glen have been friends since kindergarten. They dated through their teenage years, having an on and off relationship, went together to their high school prom and presumably broke up after high school. Like Paige, Glen is a free spirit; he tends to travel a lot and live a free life.A Knight to Remember & House Call Since Glen has a very similar personality to Paige, it's possible that he often acted out towards his parents. In 2001, Glen visits Paige before he goes to Australia. Paige told him about a fairytale that always stuck with her, The Evil Enchantress, which actually turns out to be her Past Life. He asked Paige to come with him to Australia, but disagreed as that she had responsibilities now and couldn't pack up and leave. Glen mentions in 2003 that the Matterhorn in Switzerland was busier than when they were there, possibly alluding that he and Paige having travelled after high school/college.A Knight to Remember Return In 2002, Glen returned again to see Paige after finishing his travels in Australia. It was quite obvious that he still liked Paige a lot, as they embraced and shared a passionate kiss when he came back. Glen had nowhere else to stay, so Paige offered him to stay at The Manor. Although, Piper, Phoebe and Leo were reluctant to the idea, thinking that Glen would find out their true identities of witches. Piper had to go investigate a murder, while Paige had to go to work, she told Paige to lock all the doors, pointing upwards, to the attic. Finding out about The Existence of Magic .]] Paige forgets about locking the Attic Door and walks out of the Manor. Glen, who was hungry took a look in the refrigerator and found some bags labeled pigs feet, rabbit blood, and frog tongue. He investigated up-stairs and found the Book of Shadows. Paige walked in on on him, and Glen thought her sisters had Paige messing with the occult in a pretty serious way. She tried to assure him that they hadn't and that she was born a good witch and has helped innocents and vanquished demons on a daily basis. To let Glen understand more, she cast a spell on him that stretches his imagination, but it backfires and it causes his arm to stretch to unbelievable lengths. Getting Kidnapped and Glen say goodbye.]] After Paige and the sisters have some demonic/mortal problems. They come home to find Glen, with a red glowing ring around his neck, almost strangling him with the Rat Demon next to him. He demands that they give him a specific tape or Glen will die. Paige and Leo orb to where other Rat Demons are, and attempt to make a deal with them. She calls them out and they all start to appear. Meanwhile, Piper and Phoebe have gone to a Magic Club where Glen is held captive. Phoebe gives him the tape and the Rat Demon makes the ring tighter, which slowly starts to strangle him. The Rat Demon then starts to burst up in flames suddenly, hinting that Paige made a deal with them; they release the ring from Glen's neck and he falls to the ground. Glen then leaves the Manor saying that he likes adventure but just not that much. He goes and stays with a friend across town, but not before thanking Piper for saving his life and Paige reversing the spell to stretch the imaginations. Meeting Jessica is put under a hex.]] In 2003, Glen had traveled to Switzerland. While climbing the Matterhorn, he met a woman named Jessica. They began dating and they eventually fell in love with each other and Glen proposed to her. Glen decided to travel back to San Francisco to tell Paige the good news. Paige, who at the time was in love with Glen, would often think about him whilst on dates with other guys. She was hoping that herself and Glen would go back to dating again and maybe lead to something more. Glen and Paige met at a park, and he introduces her to Jessica, his fiancee. Annoyed and crushed that she and Glen would never happen again, she stormed off. Back at the Manor, the sisters are dealing with a Witch Doctor. The Witch Doctor steals some of the Charmed Ones belongings in hopes of putting a hex on them, thinking they were evil. Paige's hex accidentally made her become obsessed with Glen, which resulted in her attempting to destroy his relationship with Jessica, so she could be with him instead. Paige's Revenge After becoming hexed, Paige goes back to the church where Glen and Jessica are. She constantly insults her and asks Glen why he would be marrying such a blond bimbette. Glen takes Paige aside and asks why she's acting like that. Paige says nothing and walks out of the church, followed by Jessica. Paige meets Jessica in her car and orbs her out and down to the Underworld, where she leaves her there. She orbs back to the church, and Leo orbs in behind her. Paige changes into a wedding dress, and uses her Glamouring power to impersonate Jessica, in order to marry Glen herself. Leo eventually finds out where Paige is hiding Jessica with the help of a hexed Piper and Phoebe. She brings her back up to San Francisco and tries to convince the priest that Jessica is a twin and Glen was marrying the wrong one. Paige sees how much she hurt Glen by kidnapping Jessica, and eventually comes out of the hex by seeing how much he hurt him. She meets them again, and tells them that she's happy for them and walks off, smiling. Paige's Funeral After vanquishing the demon, Zankou. Paige, her sisters and Leo faked their deaths to stop everyone coming after them once and for all. After Paige crashed her own funeral, disguised as Janice Dickinson, Piper explained that people have been going to her urn, including Glen.Still Charmed and Kicking Powers and Abilities ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *'Elasticity:' The ability to stretch one's body parts. Glen had this power briefly while under the influence of the spell To Stretch the Imagination. He lost the power once Paige reversed the spell. Gallery Glenpage.jpg Glenn42.jpg 4x06-PaigeGlen.jpg Glenbos2.jpg Ratdemonglen.jpg Glenpaige.jpg Glenpaigechurch.jpg Glenpaigefiance.jpg Appearances Glen Belland appeared in a total of 3 episodes over the course of the series. References Category:Mortals Category:Secret Keepers Category:Characters Category:Innocents Category:Paige's Love Interest